


A Tale of the Confused Man

by latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Tale #212 Yixing accidentally broke his boyfriend’s camera. (Or alternatively, Baekhyun is not oh-so-helpful friend and Yixing realizes his boyfriend is not a saint like he thought before)





	A Tale of the Confused Man

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you so so much for the mods for being so kind to me throughout the fest, you guys are amazing! For the prompter, I'm so sorry this fic doesn't have much fluffiness but I hope you're still gonna enjoy it! And for N, thank you so much for being my beta, you're a lifesaver! (Anyway, I'm kind of inspired by the couple who went viral before, with the girl doing a prank on his bf by saying she broke her camera. Ugh couple goals indeed)

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” The mother of the little kid who just stumbled upon him apologizes while bowing to him.  
  
“It’s okay, don’t worry,” Yixing says, although he’s far from being okay himself as he looks dejectedly at the broken lens of the camera on his hands.  
  
Alright, let’s rewind the scene a little bit.  
  
This morning, Yixing’s boyfriend, Junmyeon, asked him if he could bring his camera that he lent to Yixing. Junmyeon is a photographer and youtuber who makes videos about photography and photo editing, so he probably in need of the camera to film another video today as it’s one of his favorite cameras.  
  
After that, Yixing texted Junmyeon that he’s on his way and with light steps, he went to the bus stop, and while waiting for the bus that would bring him to the Junmyeon’s apartment, he took Junmyeon’s camera from his bag and opened it. Looking through the photos, he could see many of his photos together with Junmyeon and some of landscapes photography.  
  
Yixing is a single-minded person, so it didn’t take long for him to lost track of his surrounding at all and not seeing the little kid that bumped into him and startled him in process. The result of it was he dropped the camera in surprised and now here he is, regretting that he forgot to sling the camera’s strap to his shoulder so the camera sadly had to meet the cold concrete ground with a loud crack— _such a beginner mistake you did, Yixing-ah._  
  
And here he is, slowly panicking as he doesn’t know what to do with it. He fishes out his phone, looking through his contact to find help. First, he tries to call Minseok, a friend who owns an electronics shop, but he doesn’t pick up. Then he chooses to call Baekhyun, one of his close friends.  
  
_“Hyung!”_ Baekhyun’s voice instantly blaring through the line and Yixing can’t help to flinch a little at the loudness.  
  
“Hey, Baekhyun-ah. Are you busy?” he asks.  
  
_“I’m not! Why?”_  
  
“Um, I need some advice,” Yixing begins, “I just broke Junmyeon’s camera and I don’t know what to do.”  
  
There’s a brief silence between them before Baekhyun asks, _“Which camera?”_  
  
“The one with a red strap,” He can hear Baekhyun gasps, “I know, it’s one of his favorites.”  
  
_“It’s his favorite actually.”_  
  
“Baekhyun, you’re not helping at all,” Yixing tells him in desperation, “And thank you for making me even more panic than before.”  
  
_“Sorry, hyung. Hm, how about you tell Junmyeon hyung first? Rather than thinking about the solution for it by yourself. I think Junmyeon hyung deserves to know it too.”_  
  
Baekhyun got a point there—this is Junmyeon’s camera, so like it or not Yixing has to tell him first.  
  
Yixing can’t help to let out a deep sigh before he ends the call. Another problem just added up to his list: He doesn’t know how to tell it to Junmyeon, and he’s really afraid that Junmyeon will get mad and hate it after he tells him. Great, just _great._

  
—

  
It’s been five minutes since Yixing arrived in Junmyeon’s apartment and he’s still gathering his courage to knock on the door, thus why he’s still standing in front of it like a stalker.  
  
He has yet found it when suddenly the door swings open, making Yixing jumps on his spot and also revealing equally surprised Junmyeon behind it.  
  
“Yixing? What are you doing out here? Why you didn’t ring the bell?”  
  
Yixing only laughs nervously. “I just arrived and about to do it.”  
  
Junmyeon seems to buy his excuse as he also laughs. “Come in,” he says, letting Yixing inside.  
  
Once Junmyeon closes the door, he gives a peck on the lips before goes straight to the kitchen—probably getting a drink for Yixing. He hasn’t ask Yixing about the camera although that’s the purpose of Yixing’s visit today.  
  
Remembering the camera makes Yixing feels guilty—even guiltier after the kiss, and he can’t look at Junmyeon in the eyes when the other is back with a cup of warm coffee. That’s when Junmyeon finally notices something is wrong.  
  
“Yixing-ah, are you okay?” Junmyeon puts the cup on the nearby table to look closer at Yixing. He looks worried now.  
  
His mind is looking for the right words to say, but even when the explanation is right on the tip of his tongue, Yixing can’t seem to say it out loud.  
  
The guilt is slowly eating him out as his face is getting warmer and his eyes are getting teary. “I’m sorry,” he croaks.  
  
Yixing rarely cries, maybe that’s why it makes Junmyeon starts panicking. “Oh my God, baby, are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me—”  
  
“I broke your camera.”  
  
That might be not the answer Junmyeon expected to hear. “W-what?”  
  
“I broke your camera. I know you really like that camera and I was so forgetful—I forgot to sling the strap to my shoulder and carelessly dropped it, and I broke the lens,” Yixing feels a trail of tears on his cheeks and decides right there and then, screw his pride and manliness. “Jun, I’m sorry.”  
  
Yixing can feel Junmyeon gently wipes the tears away and he smiles at him instead. “Why are you crying? It’s okay, I don’t mind it. It’s just a camera, silly.”  
  
“But you like it—”  
  
“But it matters less than your smile,” Junmyeon pinches his cheeks playfully, “It’s true that I like that camera and it’s a shame that it is broken, but I’d rather have my boyfriend being happy by my side than being sad over a camera. We can go to Minseok hyung later and see if it can be fixed, but if it can’t then it’s okay.”  
  
Yixing sniffles quietly. “Really?”  
  
Junmyeon hums. “Now go wash your face, we’re having lunch soon and I don’t want to eat while looking at my boyfriend with snot on his nose.”  
  
Yixing laughs. “Rude. I’m still your boyfriend even with a snotty nose.”  
  
“Yes you are, now go,” Junmyeon walks behind Yixing and pushes him towards the bathroom. He gives a pat on Yixing’s back before disappearing into the kitchen again, leaving Yixing wondering why his boyfriend is such a saint.

  
—

 

It’s one week later after the camera incident and Yixing is currently alone on his apartment, laying on his bed and ready to go to sleep when he sees the new notification from youtube, and it’s from Junmyeon’s channel.  
  
**'Through The Lens of Suho Kim** has uploaded **A Day in My Life'**  
  
On the thumbnail, there’s _‘something unexpected happened!’_ caption and Yixing can’t help to be curious at that. The video starts with Junmyeon with a bedhead tries to position the camera on his bedside table. Once he’s satisfied with the angle, he smiles and it cuts to the short intro that Junmyeon always uses for his video before it’s back to him again, with less bedhead. _“Hello everyone. As you can see this is a… very unusual video, and it’s one of many requests from you guys.”_  
  
The screen suddenly full with many comments asking for another video such as Q &A, room tour, boyfriend tag—Yixing not sure if he can entertain the viewers if someday Junmyeon asks him to do it, and of course, vlog.  
  
_“Now I’m gonna invite you all to take a peek into what I usually do in a day and God, I hope you guys are not gonna be bored because there’s nothing interesting in my life and believe it or not, I’m bad at vlogging,”_ he says sheepishly. _“Now, as you can see, I just woke up and still in bed. It’s currently seven am, and I will go to the bathroom to freshen up.”_  
  
Junmyeon then takes the camera with him to the bathroom then it cuts to him doing his morning routine such as washing his face and else, he even tells the viewers what products he used because some of them did ask about his skincare routine.  
  
_“To be honest, I’m blessed with a good skin,”_ he says cheekily. _“Just kidding, I can already feel the hate I will get from that statement.”_  
  
After that, Junmyeon brings the viewers to his kitchen and he starts making his breakfast. When he drinks his vitamin after his meal, he looks at the camera with a serious face, _“Guys, never forget to eat vitamin. It’s very important,”_ but not long after that, he adds, _“This video is not sponsored, okay? This is just me, being a mom and scolds you to eat your vitamin.”_  
  
Junmyeon then proceeds to take a shower _(“I can’t bring the camera to the shower! I need to protect all of you who’s still underage!”)_ and do some editing for the new videos in the living room _(“I told you there’s nothing interesting about my day”)_ . While he’s taking a break, he looks at his phone and smiles. _“My boyfriend will be here soon,”_ he says.  
  
That’s when Yixing finally realized when Junmyeon recorded the footage for this video—it’s from the day Yixing came to his apartment to tell him that he broke his camera!  
  
Weirdly, Yixing doesn’t recall seeing any vlogging camera that day. Not long after that, Junmyeon excuses himself because _“My boyfriend should have come by now, I don’t know why he’s late”_ and he leaves his camera on the dining table to go to the front door, and in the next cut, Yixing already in the view (Junmyeon edited some caption beside his figure: _Zhang Yixing, @zyxzjx, best boyfriend in the world!!_ ) and he looks very upset.  
  
_“Yixing-ah, are you okay?”_ Junmyeon puts the coffee that he offered before near the camera—why Yixing didn’t see that camera? Oh right, because all he could think is how he felt guilty and he didn’t know how to tell Junmyeon about the camera.  
  
_“I’m sorry.”_  
  
Yixing lets out a groan of embarrassment seeing himself talking in trembling voice and crying not long after that. He can feel his cheeks grow warmer at the thought of many people will watch his vulnerable side and they will make fun of him. He immediately scrolls down and sees many people already left comments on the video, and surprised to see none of them saying bad things about him.  
  
**_‘you two looks so perfect together :””)’_ ** ****  
****  
**_‘Yixing is so honest! He can actually fix it first and gives it later to jun but instead he chose to be honest and I think that’s really sweet :)’_ ** ****  
****  
**_‘idk if i want to have a bf like junmyeon or yixing, guess i want both of them because theyre incredibly cute ><’_ **  
  
He blinks his eyes in confusion before he closes the video and clicks on his third dial number (first and seconds are his parents, of course) and his boyfriend picks the call almost right away.  
  
_“Hello~ Have you seen the video?”_ he asks.  
  
“Jun, you meanie! You uploaded a video of me crying!” Yixing whines to the phone, and he hears a laugh from the other side of the line.  
  
_“I’m sorry, Yixing-ah.”_  
  
“You don’t sound like you’re sorry.”  
  
_“Am I?”_ he laughs some more, _“But I just want to show off my cute and sweet boyfriend, and apparently my viewers also think the same. You know, great minds think alike.”_  
  
Yixing only sighs in reply. How can he be mad if his boyfriend says something like that? He’s weak to everything Junmyeon says, or just Junmyeon in overall.  
  
Maybe he can let this one accident slides—just this once.

  
—

  
Or not.  
  
“Jun, there’s a stranger who just came up to me and asked _‘are you junmyeon’s boyfriend? the one who cried on his video?’_! I’d never feel this embarrassed before—why are you laughing?! You should delete the video this instant—Jun, stop laughing and listen to me!”

  
—


End file.
